Le Paradis du Vinyle
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: Après le Vinyle Rouge et les Origines, ce one-shot présente l'étrange rencontre entre Senju et Madara sous les néons du Vinyle Rouge... Ce one-shot peut être lu sans connaissance des autres fictions (mais la lecture est recommandée). Un texte court, teinté de poésie, d'érotisme, univers de la drogue et du péché... Innocents s'abstenir. Une ode à Madara.


" _Aller au ciel_. On m'en a déjà parlé. On m'a proposé de m'y emmener, plus d'une fois. Passer par les six premières marches. Franchir les portes écorchées du Paradis. J'ai beau écraser l'escalier, supplier la même rembarde qui décroche ma peau, le Ciel s'élève de plus en plus. Et moi...

Je descends."

"Je ne vois plus la lumière, je n'ai plus croisé le chemin du soleil. Il m'arrive parfois de le saluer de la main, lorsque l'occasion se présente au recoin de ma fenêtre dégoûtante : on arrive à peine à voir au travers de la vitre. _Et pourtant_, il se couche toujours lorsque je quitte mes draps humides. Je m'y donne trop souvent du plaisir, puisque personne n'est capable de m'en donner. Personne n'est capable de m'en donner. Personne ne l'a jamais été. J'arrache les boutons des chemises. J'attache les poignets. Je pose un genou et parfois deux. Mais j'attends toujours. J'attends encore."

"Quelqu'un peut-il me l'expliquer?

Quelque chose peut-il me le murmurer à l'oreille?

Pendant que je sens mes cuisses érafler les écailles du dragon.

Et la cocaïne onduler entre mes clavicules..."

" J'ai joint mes mains. Le désir en est sorti : ses lueurs rouges ont crépité comme du feu. Il a pénétré ma chair comme une vilaine lame. L'odeur du sexe a teinté mes cheveux, et maintenant, plus aucun d'entre eux n'est indifférent. Tous me veulent. Ils lèvent leurs mains pour me toucher. Ils osent, ils tentent. Je suis leur radeau de fortune, et je suis fauché."

_Après le Vinyle Rouge_

_Et les Origines du Vinyle Rouge_

_Hirako présente le One-Shot : _

_Le Paradis du Vinyle_

L'enseigne du Vinyle Rouge avait été réparée la veille. Le _maître _des lieux avait insisté : il était impensable de laisser une diode grésiller ou le rouge s'éteindre. Cela donnait un mauvais-genre dont le Vinyle devait se passer. Les portes s'ouvraient sur les clients, c'était devenu une habitude pour eux. On ne sort jamais vraiment d'ici. On ne peut entendre nos propres pas. On ne s'entend pas, on n'existe plus. On se mêle aux autres et nos envies remplacent les organes. Les serveurs s'étaient retournés surle passage des clients, un sourire aux lèvres. Le blond avait des lèvres extraordinaires. Ses yeux bleus scintillaient, mais c'était certainement la drogue. Ce grand blond poussait un petit soupir qui tendait les veines à son cou parfait. Il avait des traits de femme : il tourna la tête vers le bar : il avait déjà disparu. Quel était son nom, déjà? Les consommateurs recherchaient la beauté : ils étaient venus pour y planter leurs dents _répugnantes_.

_La saleté. L'impureté. Le divin. _

L'autre serveur avait été travesti pour l'occasion. Ses joues d'enfant étaient perdues. Quel âge avait-il? Il puait le désespoir. L'animal craintif avait été placé en cage sous les néons et sous les tables de ces messieurs. La peur s'était évanouie dans le rouge parfait de sa chevelure. Il vint à l'encontre des nouveaux arrivants, des matelos à bon port.

_- Bonsoir, messieurs. _

Il inclina la tête, sa voix était aussi douce que son apparence.

- Les premières démonstrations n'ont pas encore commencées. Vous arrivez _à temps_.

Il eut un sourire infime, il était impossible de le repérer sous ces traits - si pauvres en expressions, _non_, à ce point vides. Il baissa ses yeux d'émeraude dans la pénombre du club et les laissa passer. L'un d'entre eux passa une main impatiente caresser son ventre tout blanc. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à la dernière silhouette, détachée des autres, ignorant les gestes déplacés de l'homme sans gène.

Cette silhouette... Il ne l'avait jamais vue. Et que faisait-elle là?

- _Sasori? _

Il se tourna vers l'autre serveur.

- Occupes-toi du bar. C'est la merde _en loge_.

Il hocha la tête, et le méprisant blond lui passa à côté. Ils se frolèrent, indifférents l'un à l'autre. Et pourtant, comme à chaque fois, même s'ils s'étaient à peine touchés, le jeune Sasori avait désiré plus que toute autre chose qu'il se tourna vers lui pour le secouer, pour l'entraîner là-bas et le dévorer.

_" Bois-moi. Et mange-moi. Comme dans les contes." _

_" Le petit chaperon rouge a enfilé ses plus belles cuissardes, ce soir. Les loups sont affamés. Il a déjà perdu ses jambes et son coeur, à force..."_

_It's unfortunate that when we feel a storm_

_We can roll ourselves over 'cause we're uncomfortable_

Le beau serveur s'approchait des loges. Il fallait passer par la grande salle, faire face à l'estrade. Après quelques regards, quelques mains perdues contre le pantalon, il était passé au fond, à droite. Là, la rangée des loges l'attendait et le couloir. Et puis...

- _Excusez-moi? _

L'homme blond se retourna brusquement. Il avait horreur qu'onle surprenne. Il recula, observant l'individu. S'était-il réellement excusé? Il plissa ses beaux yeux, ses battements de cil étaient des ailes de papillon nocturne.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, mon beau. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? L'accès aux loges est interdit.

Le serveur désigna la petite grille et le panneau d'interdiction. Il lui sourit.

- Va te prendre quelque chose au bar, _j'arrive_.

Il caressa son épaule et s'aprêtait à lui tourner le dos.

- J'ai besoin de parler à _Madara_.

_Le divin. L'impureté. La saleté. _

Le serveur haussa les sourcils, l'air amusé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on tentait de l'approcher, _lui_. Cet engouement des admirateurs était parfois sans limite, la securité avait même été renforcée. Il leva les yeux vers les gardiens, au fond. Il ne lui suffisait que d'un geste pour le faire évacuer. La veste carrée et la chemise repassée du client indiquait qu'il était _probablement _très riche. Et certainement très dangereux. Deidara avait appris à cerner ceux qui venaient s'abreuver d'illusions sous la joute du vinyle. C'était devenu un passe-temps pour lui. Il scruta son visage : il lui trouva même un air lointain mais curieux avec le maître des lieux.

- Tu veux lui déposer quelque chose? Une lettre serait parfaite.

- Non, je dois lui parler. Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que vous ne me l'aurez pas présenté. Sinon je...

- Tes menaces, tu te les mets au cul _chéri_. Tu n'es pas chez toi ici.

Il y eut un bref silence, mais les basses ronronaient comme des bêtes sauvages. Deidara

- Je lui transmettrai un message. C'est tout ce que je ferai. Il a une démonstration dans trente minutes. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu veux avant que je ne te fasse dégager d'ici.

- _Il est là dedans_, dit l'homme en tendant le bras vers les loges.

La panique envahit le regard de Deidara quelques secondes. Il reprit son souffle, prêt à les appeler.

- Je ne ferai pas ça, si j'étais toi, _Deidara_.

Il connaissait son nom. Le jeune serveur se figea, raide comme un mort. Son sang s'était arrêté et il se redressa doucement.

- Quand je raconterai tes manières à _Itachi_, il risque de ne pas être très content...

Une main se leva pour caresser ses cheveux avec une douceur inexpliquée. Deidara posa ses yeux sur sa face étrange : un visage qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. La drogue avait détruit ses souvenirs et les avait emporté dans une tombe inviolable.

- Mène-moi à Madara. _Maintenant_.

La porte de la loge s'ouvrit. Deidara recula pour _le _laisser passer à l'intérieur. C'était un malade, peut-être une connaissance d'Orochimaru? _Rien d'étonnant_. L'homme entra, puis se retourna vers le serveur perdu.

- Il n'y a personne.

- Personne...

Deidara passa devant : il observa l'endroit mais il était bel et bien vide. Madara ne se préparait pas. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? demanda l'inconnu.

- Rien.

- Tu sais où il est, c'est ça?

- Non. J'espère seulement qu'il n'y est pas.

- _Où?_

- Les appartements d'Itachi.

L'homme haussa les sourcils.

- Il fait des heures supplémentaires avec le patron, _hm_...? J'espère qu'il est payé au moins.

- Je n'en sais rien, siffla Deidara apparemment très embêté par la conversation.

L'étranger referma la loge derrière lui. Il prit le temps de détailler le visage de Deidara de longues secondes avant de pencher la tête.

- Je reviendrai, dans ce cas. Ne lui parle pas de ce qui vient de se passer.

- Sinon _quoi_?

Deidara n'avait été que trop habitué aux menaces. Il croisa les bras, bouscula l'homme au passage. Ses hauts talons claquaient contre le parquet : il marchait, l'air suffisant mais faussement confiant. Il avait peur, mais il détestait le montrer. Comme tout le monde. Mais l'ombre aide à cacher, et il y a tant d'ombres sous les plis du _Vinyle_...

_Oh well, the Devil makes us sin_

_But we like it when we're spinning in his grip_

L'étrange client le regarda passer sans rien dire. Une fois qu'il fut hors de son champ de vision il passa de l'autre côté du couloir, passant un bras contre les rideaux. Ils étaient en velours, et ça coulait entre ses doigts. Il regarda tout autour : il n'était pas là. Mais il était persuadé qu'il était ici. N'importe où..._Ici_.

- Sors de ta cachette...

Il recula. Il passa dans le couloir.

Les gardes de securité lui lancèrent un regard unique, menaçant. Près du bar, il considéra le petit Sasori. Il n'eut pas un geste de retour, peut-être qu'Itachi était là. Peu lui importait, ce n'était pas _lui _qu'il voulait voir. Comme un malade qui cherchait le remède impossible, le mysterieux personnage passa les portes du _Vinyle Rouge_.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. L'odeur lui était venue avec une certaine brutalité. Il tourna la tête vers la ruelle et passa les quelques marches. Il était bien _là_. Ses jambes relevées par les résilles étaient encore plus maigres et sa taille était glorieuse : sa ceinture le serrait à peine. Son ventre partiellement nu était faiblement caché par une veste en cuir aux boucles tombantes. Sa chevelure folle était empoisonnée et ses yeux rougis par la drogue étaient encore plus beaux. Il se tourna vers lui, comme sortant du mur,_ un monstre dans la nuit_.

- J'suis en pause, _chéri_. Dégage.

- Madara.

- Je t'ai dit de dégager.

Il expira la fumée. Il tenait quelque chose. Et l'autre savait ce que c'était. Il poussa un long soupir.

- Alors c'est _vrai_. On ne m'a pas menti. Tu es bien là...

- Bien-sûr que je suis là.

Il croisa les bras. Sa face fine et ses sourcils arqués, un de ses deux yeux était plus éteint que l'autre, comme déjà emporté par la petite mort. Il leva la tête, cou tendu vers cet _inconnu _un peu plus grand que lui. Mais ce n'était pas un inconnu. Madara s'était approché de quelques pas. Il s'était arrêté.

_" Senju."_

Son souffle fut court. Il ne bougea plus. Le reverbère au loin peinait à éclairer son visage _choqué_. Madara avait ouvert les yeux. Si grands, emporté par cette vision irréelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

Senju avait le visage en souffrance. Comme s'il avait _pitié_.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes là-dedans? demanda Senju en désignant la sombre bâtisse.

- Le _Vinyle Rouge_ n'est pas un bar à putes, _abruti_. Je suis bien traité. Et je gagne assez.

- Laisse-moi deviner ce que tu fais de ton argent...

- Et ça ne te regarde pas.

Madara esquissa un sourire, puis éclata de rire. Il contourna son ami, comme si un cercle l'empêchait de s'approcher de lui.

- Tu viens après la guerre, ajouta t-il, ça fait deux ans maintenant. T'as mis tout ce temps avant de décreter que j'étais tombé bien bas? _Trop bas? _

Enfin, il fit un pas unique et rapide vers lui, les mains dans le dos, serrant sa pipe, l'esprit embrumé. Senju pu voir son visage épargné par les horreurs de la drogue. Il était parfait, comme avant. Parfait, voilà ce qu'il semblait être.

_How can it feel, this wrong?_

_From this moment_

_How can it feel, this wrong?_

- Tu es venu pour me ramener à toi, c'est ça? demanda lentement Madara en articulant fortement chaque mot.

- Je sais que tu ne reviendras pas. Peu importeront mes promesses. Ou mes actes.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, ce soir? T'as rêvé de moi, c'est ça? T'en pouvais plus. T'as pas pu t'empêcher de venir ici... On est... _Nostalgique_.

Senju repoussa doucement Madara. Le retour méprisant du danseur l'atteint comme un croc aiguisé. L'étoile rouge s'était éloignée de son ancien ami, s'il l'avait été. Il s'était approché des marches, et s'assied, les jambes croisées. Senju n'éprouva aucune honte à soulager ses yeux et à contempler la grandeur de ses étourdissantes cuissardes. Il continait de fumer, la brume qui s'en détachait amener son partenaire dans le songe.

_Storm.. in the morning light_

_I feel_

_No more can I say_

_Frozen to myself_

- Alors, que veux-tu?

- Arrête tout ça. Je ne te demande pas de revenir vers moi, d'accord? _Arrête_. Je t'aiderai, si c'est ce dont tu as besoin. Tu dois arrêter ça... Toutes ces choses.

- _Tu sais qui gère tout ça? _

Madara passa sa main veineuse contre les murs du Vinyle Rouge - il grondait comme un accès aux Enfers.

- Itachi, répondit Senju en un chuchotement.

- _Oui_. Tu le connais?

Il eut un sourire fier. _Royal_. Il inspira la fumée encore une fois. C'était si bon de le revoir, après tout.

- Tu as l'air de le connaître _oui_, continua t-il en passant ses longs ongles à son torse aux cicatrices apparentes.

Les vestiges d'une existence en péril, se disait-il en inspirant la cocaïne lorsqu'il avait la chance d'en dégoter quelques grains.

- Il ne me laissera pas partir, dit-il, je lui rapporte _trop_.

- Moi je pense que tu n'as tout simplement pas envie de _le _laisser.

- Cela ne te concerne plus.

Madara se releva avec lenteur. Il était plus grand que lui fièrement perché sur ces quelques marches : celles qui précédaient le Dessous et le péché. Il se pencha vers Senju, et lui tendit la pipe à opium.

- Tu peux toujours venir admirer ce que tu as perdu, si tu as quelques billets dans le porte-monnaie...

Son sourire rayonnait emportait la nuit.

Et plus rien n'existait.

Senju leva la main, le doigt contre son torse. Il passa en douceur sur sa peau. Il ne l'avait plus fait dans cette vie-là. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent doucement, tandis qu'il levait les yeux pour contempler la couronne ternie.

Madara ne bougea pas.

- Il faut payer pour ça aussi. _Va-t'en._

Le danseur avança ses doigts gantés par la résille entre les jambes de Senju. Il fit quelques pas, l'obligeant à reculer. Les dents acerées de Madara s'étaient dérobées. Ils se regardèrent, égarés dans l'obscurité de la ruelle.

- _Tu ne sais plus où tu vas,_ dit lentement Senju.

Il n'était pas perturbé par les gestes déplacés de Madara, ni même par son index, et son majeur qui torturaient la peau délicate de son sexe doucement torturé. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens.

- Et toi, dis-moi où tu vas Senju...

" Ose me dire que tu sais. Tu n'es pas venu pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Tu n'en as rien à foutre de l'ordre, tout ce que tu veux c'est moi. C'est ce qu'ils veulent tous, et tu n'es pas très original."

- Arrête.

- Arrête-moi.

Senju saisit le poignet de Madara. Mais il insistait. Il avait sa faiblesse : les caresses de Madara n'avaient aucune retenue. Il était passé sous son pantalon. Sa ceinture s'était défaite en une détonation. L'étoile rouge avait éclairée l'avenue abandonnée.

- _Vas-y_.

Senju expira plus fort. La victoire baignait, juste au bord des yeux de Madara. Il resserrait son emprise : _le serpent avait croqué la pomme, et tant pis pour Eve_.

Senju l'avait pris à la gorge. En un geste, Madara s'était écroulé dans la tombe qu'il avait creusé pour son ancien _compagnon_. Il redressa la jambe entre celles de Senju, mais il le connaissait si bien : la mesquine offensive avait été deviée. Ils se regardèrent, la satisfaction entâchait le masque heureux et malsain de la belle étoile.

- Voilà une réponse qui a le mérite d'être claire, _Senju_.

Il passa une langue à ses lèvres, se délectant de revoir cette bouche face à la sienne. Il était excité - son corps éveillé le voulait à ce moment précis. Et peu importait l'honneur, ça n'existait pas ici. Madara avait vaguement entendu parler de ce concept mais il n'avait pas eu envie de le cerner ou de l'approcher. Madara écarta son bassin du mur, l'approchant de celui de Senju - il le tenait si fort mais il n'avait aucun désir de le contrarier. Madara ferma les yeux, au travers des vêtements Senju était incapable de mentir.

- Tu me rends tellement triste.

_- Triste? _

- Tu étais beau, autrefois.

Madara leva les paupières.

- _Maintenant_, tu es tellement désirable.

Il pencha la tête : son étreinte fut plus faible. Il pu baisser les bras. Leurs faces s'étaient rapprochées. Madara voulait percevoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'y trouva plus l'admiration ni le désir.

- Et _pourtant_...

Il le toucha encore une fois. Son érection était bien présente.

- Tu n'as jamais été capable de comprendre ces choses-là, Madara. Tu ne le seras pas. _Jamais_.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, _imbécile_?

Il reserra ses griffes contre le corps de Senju. Il poussa un soupir d'aise. Madara était _impitoyable_.

- _Le besoin. L'envie. _

Madara cessa. Il eut un mouvement de recul, contempla Senju, la face déformée. Il regardait ses deux yeux en vitesse, la bouche soudainement sèche. Sa pipe tomba au sol, et l'averse débuta. Madara fit quelques pas en direction de l'entrée du Vinyle Rouge, _chancelant _et vide.

- Tu as besoin de partir d'ici. Tu as envie de rester ici.

Madara cessa de marcher. Il se tourna vers Senju en serrant sa propre entrejambe gonflée par leur _conversation_.

- Tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de toi ce soir, _Senju_. Mais j'ai besoin que tu t'en ailles.

Il n'y avait plus de malice, plus de contement dans les yeux de _l'Etoile_.

- Je ne suis plus de ce monde.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel...

- Et on m'attend là-haut. Et devine quoi?...

Madara pencha la tête vers Senju.

" Je compte les faire attendre encore longtemps."

Il esquissa un large sourire.

- Si tu as envie de moi, suis-moi.

Madara monta la première marche.

- _J'ai toujours envie de toi. _

Madara fut quelque peu surpris par cette réponse inattendue, mais il monta la seconde marche avec la même distinction. L'enseigne du Vinyle Rouge était plus flambante, plus présente encore.

- Tu vas me regarder danser?

- Non. Je vais partir.

- Pourquoi?

Madara s'était retourné, _l'oeil froid_.

- Je n'ai jamais été partageur.

- Et je ne t'ai jamais appartenu, répliqua Madara en retenant une exclamation moqueuse.

Senju s'éloigna sans se retourner vers l'étoile, fière et trempée, dominant les portes fermées du _Vinyle Rouge_.

- C'est ça ! _Va t'en ! _

Il éclata de ce même rire sans joie.

- Abandonne-moi, _encore _! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire !

Senju s'arrêta de marcher. Sans lui accorder un autre regard, une autre satisfaction il sentait les gouttes de pluie traverser son crâne. Ses pulsions ne partaient pas.

- Et pourtant, tu n'as jamais essayé de me retrouver.

- Je vais pas vers toi. _C'est toi qui vient. _

Madara leva la tête, le monarque s'était penché pour reprendre la pipe à opium saccagée par l'eau.

- Certaines choses ne changent pas, ajouta Madara.

Senju s'enfonça sous la puie, dans les rues de la ville. Madara passa de longues secondes à sentir l'eau ruisseler sur son corps brûlant. Aucun déluge ne pouvait l'éteindre ou l'atteindre.

_" Au-revoir, Senju."_

Il tenta de le chercher une dernière fois du regard. Mais la ruelle était vide.

Et puis, l'opium lui faisait croire tant de choses...

Il n'était probablement jamais venu à lui.

La face de Senju s'évapora aussi simplement que la fumée.

Un vieux songe excité.

Références musicales : Massive Attack - Paradise Circus / Portishead - Roads


End file.
